Platinum the Trinity
Platinum the Trinity first appears in the story-mode of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. She is a girl who has three souls, including the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. At the end of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, the soul of Trinity Glassfield was killed. It's unknown what happened to the rest of Platinum. Information A young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare: Muchōrin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, but came to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi by request of Jubei in order to awaken Bang's Nox Nyctores named Phoenix: Rettenjō. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna, who is with Jubei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jubei, but harbors a deep hatred towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jubei. She also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. Continuum Shift Extend In Platinum's True Ending in Continuum Shift Extend, her doings before meeting up to Bang are told. At the beginning she heard a voice in her dream of Trinity and an unknown voice during the Dark War. After a while traveling through the sewer, they encounter Arakune. Later Luna gets very jealous of Litchi when she saw her with Jubei; at first Luna though Litchi was flirting with him because of her bosom. At the end, they decide go back home to Ikaruga with Bang and his companions. Chronophantasma Upon her arrival to Ikaruga, Platinum splits up with Bang to find Hazama and beat him for Jubei. When she finally finds him, Trinity awakes from her slumber and asks what Terumi's real purpose is. Their conversation is interrupted as a causality interference occurs, causing Trinity's soul to subside while Platinum is teleported away, encountering Phantom. Later on she encounters Hazama and weakens him, allowing Hakumen to kill the Terumi from the past, which kills Hazama. But before Hazama dies, he strikes her, and they both die. Appearance Platinum is directly taken from the Magical Girl archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In Continuum Shift's story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. She even appears to have a 'cowbell' around her neck in both her normal outfit and cloak. Personality Platinum has three split personalities: The first is Luna, who is a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Ragna, but admires Jubei. The second is Sena, who is polite, understanding, and sometimes curious boy who tries to calm Luna down whenever she encounters Ragna. And lastly, Trinity, one of the Six Heroes, but she barely has time to control Platinum's body, which is almost similar to her own body. Powers and Abilities Having one of the Six Heroes assisting her, Platinum possesses exceptional skill and power on magical attacks. Her Jekyll and Hyde personality is somehow derived from the three souls she has due to her Nox Nyctores. She also uses her staff as a melee weapon when attacking close range enemies. Platinum's Drive, Magical Symphony focuses on incarnating things and changing the appearance of her staff using her Nox Nyctores. Gallery File:Platinum the Trinity (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Continuum Shift File:Platinum the Trinity Chrono Phantasma Character Select Artwork .png|Chronophantasma LS Platinum.jpg|Lost Saga (Platinum the Trinity and Male Platinum the Trinity) img_platinum.png|Alter Memory Bbcp_platinum_chibi.png Magical Beat Platinum.png|Magical Beat Platinum_avatar.png Trivia *Trinity is the only playable member of the Six Heroes that is able to sprint instead of using a "Hop-Dash". *Platinum's birthday is apparently "Japan Day", a holiday celebrated in New York. December 13 is "Acadian Rememberance Day". Wikipedia lists both holidays, however, as "Christan Feast Day". The latter makes more sense as the Trinity in Platinum could be a reference to the Holy Trinity (The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit). *Platinum's Unlimited Mode puts all of her Magical Weapons in their Miracle Jeanne state, such as her Magical Pow Hammer turning into a 16t mallet. She also gets a hidden "Super Magical Cat Missile" (632146B) Distortion Drive in which a giant missile is sent across the screen, and her two other Distortion Drives are given added effects. *Oddly enough, when Platinum KOs the opponent with either the added effects of her existing DDs or her hidden one, the announcer refers to it as a normal finish, and not as a Distortion Finish. *Oddly enough, Luna mostly speaks in third person. The reason for this may be due to her Nox Nyctores. Alternatively, in Japanese culture, it is considered obnoxious and childish to refer to one's self by name as it implies a sense of self-importance and superiority over others. This is actually congruent with Luna's mannerisms and attitude. Of course, it is also possible that they do it in order to clarify who's in control. *While Luna and Sena have heart-shaped eyes, when Trinity takes control, they turn into regular eyes. *In Platinum's "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe" section, it is revealed by Trinity that Luna and Sena were raised by Jubei before being trapped in their current body. Which could suggest that Luna and Sena were orphaned before Jubei raised them. *When Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat is used on Platinum to make her younger, Trinity Glassfield is the result. *Along with Ragna, Jin Kisaragi, Rachel Alucard, Hazama and Hakumen, Platinum is a playable character in Lost Saga. *In Chronophantasma, when facing Hazama or Yuuki Terumi in a pre-fight sequence, Trinity's spirit appears behind Platinum. Theme Music Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Fighter Category:Orphans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Asexual Category:Bludgeoners Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Angels Category:Parody Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Bombers Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Magical Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Archenemy